


Bolesne zderzenie z rzeczywistością

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Albeus [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hogwarts, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Sytuacja podczas rozmowy Tezeusza i Albusa rozwija się trochę inaczej.





	Bolesne zderzenie z rzeczywistością

Tezeusz Scamander stał na środku sali Transmutacji, zaciskając dłonie w kieszeniach swojego płaszcza. Patrzył na Dumbledore’a, zastanawiając się, czy istnieje najdrobniejsza szansa, że ten gotów byłby zapomnieć o Gellercie i związać się z kimś innym. Z kimś gotowym dać mu szczęście, na jakie zasłużył. Z kimś takim, jak on.

Po wyznaniu Dumbledore‘a, że byli sobie z Grindelwaldem bliżsi niż bracia i bólu w jego oczach, kiedy to mówił, stało się dla Tezeusza jasne, że jest to nadal jątrząca się rana w sercu jego ukochanego nauczyciela.

'Profesorze...' szepnął.

'Tezeuszu... Jeśli Grindelwald zwoła zgromadzenie, nie interweniujcie' powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Młodszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili dotarło do niego o czym rozmawiali zanim dał się pochłonąć swoim myślom. Przecież chcieli ująć Grindelwalda, a Dumbledore miał im w tym pomóc, przynajmniej taki był plan. Tezeusz zapomniał o wszystkim, kiedy tylko ujrzał tą dobroduszną twarz, wbrew wszystkiemu, uśmiechającą się do nich na powitanie.

'Profesorze..., ja... Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby go dopaść...'

Starszy czarodziej zsunął się z biurka, na którym siedział i ruszył w jego stronę. Scamander poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do głowy, zapewne się zaczerwienił.

'Ufasz mi, Tezeuszu?' zapytał spokojnie, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Mężczyzna z trudem przełknął ślinę. Dumbledore był zdecydowanie za blisko.

'T-tak...' odparł jąkając się, więc szybko powtórzył mocniejszym głosem: ‘Tak, panie profesorze.'

'Więc proszę cię, pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem. Nie interweniujcie...'

Tezeuszowi szumiało w głowie, obiekt jego westchnień był tak blisko, że mógł policzyć piegi na jego nosie. Było ich siedem – magiczna liczba, ale w końcu w Dumbledorze wszystko było bardziej magiczne niż w innych czarodziejach, widać dotyczyło to nawet piegów. Walczył ze sobą, żeby nie pokonać tych kilku ostatnich cali i nie dotknąć warg profesora swoimi. Marzył o tym od tak dawna...

Albus Dumbledore był jego szczenięcą miłością od kiedy tylko zaczął nauczać w Hogwarcie. Uwielbiał jego lekcje, nie mógł przestać gapić się na niego, kiedy tłumaczył im zawiłości sztuki zmieniania jednych obiektów w inne. Dumbledore zawsze chwalił go, że jest bardzo pilnym uczniem. Tymczasem on często zamiast słuchać co profesor mówi, wyobrażał sobie miliony scenariuszy, w których narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo, a ukochany nauczyciel go ratował, by później wyznać mu swą miłość.

Z wiekiem marzenia te zaczęły ulegać zmianom. Stały się bardziej erotycznej natury. Było jedno, które Tezeusz odtwarzał w głowie raz po raz przed snem, kiedy wiedział, że reszta jego dormitorium już śpi. To wyobrażenie zawsze pobudzało go do tego stopnia, że musiał sobie ulżyć. Skradał się w nim korytarzami zamku w nocy i zostawał złapany przez Dumbledore ‘a. Kończyło się to zawsze sesją obściskiwania w jednej z nisz okiennych albo w nieużywanej klasie, czasem też w komórce na miotły. Za każdym razem, kiedy widząc w głowie te obrazy gwałtownie przesuwał dłonią wzdłuż swojej erekcji, wyobrażał sobie, że jest to dłoń Dumbledore ‘a.

Tym razem ta dłoń naprawdę spoczywała na jego ramieniu i Tezeusz nie miał pojęcia co z tym fantem zrobić, bo profesor nie kwapił się, by ją stamtąd zabrać.

‘Powinienem już iść…’ znowu ciężko przełknął ślinę, próbując uciec spojrzeniem tym elektryzująco niebieskim oczom swojego dawnego nauczyciela.

‘Uważaj na siebie, mój chłopcze’ szepnął Dumbledore ściskając jego ramię. ‘Nie chcę, żebyś przez głupotę swoich przełożonych znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.’

Tezeusz kiwnął głową, nadal próbując patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie w oczy starszego mężczyzny. Niestety, jakby przyciągane magiczną siłą, jego spojrzenie znowu napotkało spojrzenie profesora, pełne troski i czułości. Wiedział, że przepadł zanim jeszcze zrobił jakikolwiek ruch. Nie było już żadnego sposobu, żeby się powstrzymał od złożenia pocałunku na ustach największego czarodzieja, jakiego znał świat.

Dumbledore nie wydawał się w ogóle zaskoczony, kiedy Tezeusz jednym płynnym ruchem połączył ich wargi. Może był odrobinę zażenowany, ale nie odepchnął go, nie przerwał pocałunku, nie zrobił nic, żeby powstrzymać drugiego mężczyznę. Po prostu czekał, aż sam odsunie się od niego, co Tezeusz zrobił po zaskakująco krótkim czasie, z cichym jękiem zawodu. Tyle razy wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszy pocałunek, ale zawsze, nawet jeśli w wyobrażeniach to on rzucał się pierwszy na Dumbledore’a, ten zwykle po chwili odpowiadał mu tym samym. Tymczasem na jawie profesor nawet nie drgnął, spokojnie czekając aż nastąpi koniec. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością okazało się w tym przypadku bardzo bolesne.

‘Tezeuszu…’ westchnął starszy czarodziej, spoglądając na niego smutno.

‘Ja przepraszam! Nie chciałem, żeby to tak…’

Dumbledore pokręcił głową i uniósł dłoń przerywając mu.

‘Nie przepraszaj mnie… Wiem, że w twoim sercu od dawna tli się uczucie do mnie. Myślałem, że to tylko młodzieńcza fascynacja, która minie z czasem… jednak myliłem się, jak widać... Jesteś wspaniałym mężczyzną, Tezeuszu: mądrym, odważnym, młodym, o czystym sercu. Nie skazuj się na cierpienia przez kogoś takiego jak ja. Zasługujesz na osobę, która da ci szczęście…’

‘Ale ja chcę ciebie…’ syknął Tezeusz, po raz pierwszy zwracając się do profesora na „ty”.

‘Nie mogę dać ci tego, czego szukasz, chociaż bardzo bym chciał. Wybacz mi, przyjacielu.’ Dumbledore z rezygnacją odwrócił się od niego, podszedł do biurka i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy.

Chociaż gdzieś w głębi duszy Tezeusz spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy i tak poczuł się jak uderzony kociołkiem w głowę. Zwalczył w sobie ochotę podejścia do profesora i przytulenia się do jego szerokich pleców, szukając ukojenia w bliskości. Po prostu wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali, nie patrząc za siebie.  


End file.
